Disney's Dinotopia
Disney's Dinotopia 'is an American 3D computer animated musical teen fantasy-comedy film based on James Gurney's book series, ''Dinotopia. It was released on May 18, 2007 Synopsis A pair of teenage half brothers and their two friends, Drake and Jacob Levin, Veronica Hartford and Tucker "Tuck" Grover, are on a flight with their father, Frank Levin on his private boat trip, after they survive from a terrible storm, they all washed ashore on Dinotopia, where they befiended by a young chasmosaurus named 26, and a Toodon named Zippo. Now the evil human warlord, Ogthar plans to rule Dinotopia using the Dark Sunstone to create an army of Dark Saurians part-human and part Dinosaur and the Outsiders on his side. Now Drake and his friends make an unspecting journey to defeat Ogthar and save all of Dinotopia. Plot TBA Characters and Cast Main Cast *Drake Levin (voiced by Zac Efron): Frank's 18-year old son and the main protagonist. *Jacob Levin (voiced by Josh Hutcherson): Drake's brother *Sylvia Romano (voiced by Vanessa Hudgens): Drake's love interest and a beautiful 18-year old Dinotopian who lives at the Hatchery with her mother. She has brown eyes and has long beautiful hair. wears *Marion Romano (Jamie Lynn Spears): Sylvia's older ister who helps he mohter at the Hatchery. *Frank Levin (voiced by Jon Voight): Drake and Jacob's father who survived the storm with them and broken his leg after that. *Veronica Hartford (voiced by Amanda Bynes): A friend of Drake, Jacob and Tucker. She is Jacob's best friend. *Tucker Grover (voiced by Jamal Mixon): *26 (voiced by Alyssa Milano): a Young Chasmosaurus and Sylvia's best friend *Zippeau Stenosaurus (voiced by Lee Evans): An intelligent Troodon *Freefall (voiced by Eric Idle) An albino Pteranodon and Jacob's Skybax. *Stinktooth (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A friendly T-rex that Drake, Sylvia and co. meet *Quetzal (voiced by Max Casella): A friendly Velociraptor who likes to dance, instead of being like other raptors. Secondary Cast *'''Mayor Waldo Romano (voiced by Jonathan Hyde): Mayor of Waterfall City and Sylvia's father. *'Rosemary Romano' (voiced byI Idina Menzel): Matriarch of Dinotopia and Sylvia's mother. She is the overseer of the Hatchery. *Captain Oolu (voiced by Terrence C. Carson): Captain of the Skybax squadron. *Henriette (voiced by Reba Wilson): A female Therizinosaurus. *Albagon: A elderly Dryosaurus (voiced by Steve Whitmire) *BeeZee *Esther Volant *Taylor Antagonists *Ogthar (voiced by Sean Wright): The main antagonist. Years ago he was also a castaway when his crew washed ashore on Dinotopia. He dispieses everything about the island when he discovered the Dark Sunstone, a corrupted counterpart of the original Sunstones. After having contact with it, it granted him immortallity and molevolant powers. *Roff Stricker *Razzamult (): Razzamult is a Scaphognathus *Skcarr (voiced by Jim Cummings): A ferocious Spinosaurus with a scar over his eye and a three clawed scars on his sail on each side. He became one of Ogthar's henchmen, but he dosen't trust Ogthar at all. *Cecil (voiced by Tom Kenny): A Pteranodon *Orthos Krabb (Voiced by ): Lee Krabb's son, and Ogthar's messenger/ warrior. Featured Species *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Troodon *Brachiosaurus ("Brach" bus) *Stegosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Akylosaurus *Gallimimus *Dryosaurus *Spinosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus Skybax *Apatosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Triceratops *Pteranodon *Iguanadon *Corythosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Styracosaurus *Coelophysis *Edmontosaurus *Allosaurus *Gryposaurus *Charcaradontosaurus *Pterodactylus *Velociraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Shunosaurus *Camarasaurus *Styracosaurus *Woolly Mammoth *Smilodon *Godzillasaurus *Magnusrectordracus Soundtrack #?? #?? #?? #??? Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Romance Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Films Category:Movies